Mensajes del Futuro
by Sher-Black
Summary: El joven Sirius Black empieza a recibir mensajes provenientes del futuro... Lo que él cree que es un juego podria llegar a convertirse en la respuesta a todos los problemas del mundo mágico... Aceptará el desafio? Averigualo en ésta increible historia
1. Escapando

Aviso: "Mensajes del Futuro" es una historia original de mi autoría, aunque los personajes y el contexto en donde se desarrolla son creaciones de la excepcional J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Mensajes del Futuro**

**Capítulo 1****: Escapando**

Extraños fenómenos estaban ocurriendo y era imposible predecir lo que sucedería.

La guerra estaba en pleno auge y lamentablemente la balanza no estaba a su favor.

Lord Voldemort, manipulaba como a títeres al mundo mágico y no mágico. El Ministerio de Magia ahora solo era una simple construcción sin significado alguno. Ni siquiera existía un Ministro que los representara… y el mundo no mágico no era muy diferente a eso.

Los países se culpaban entre ellos por los raros acontecimientos que pasaban, por lo que los pueblos no solo se veían aterrorizados por los ataques entre naciones sino por los propios golpes de Estado y continuos saqueos que ocurrían en las ciudades.

Incluso el mismo ambiente había cambiado. Desde hacía meses el cielo de Londres y alrededores estaba cubierto por una extraña nebulosa de colores producida por los incontables hechizos que se llevaban a cabo sin parar. Más aun, sobre la tierra una pesada bruma producida por los dementores recorría las calles a sus anchas.

La gente vivía aterrorizada, ningún meteorólogo había podido averiguar que era y sumado a las continuas desapariciones y muertes que ocurría día tras día, el mundo era un caos… Adicionalmente una ola de suicidios en masa se había puesto de moda, ya que muchos no encontraban otra salida a semejante situación.

Su familia, amigos y todos a quienes conocía eran atentados por los continuos ataques de mortifagos mientras ella se encontraba viajando con Harry y Ron en busca de los horrocruxes.

Ron hacia un mes que había enfermado por causa de un hechizo recibido por un grupo de carroñeros encontrados en el camino y no mostraba buenos síntomas, habían tenido que hacer más lento el viaje, por lo que la esperanza de conseguir las piezas que faltaban para destruir a Voldemort eran cada vez menos.

-Creo que deberíamos resguardarnos aquí, está oscureciendo-

-Ok, pondré los escudos. Encárgate de armar la tienda así Ron puede descansar-

-No te preocupes, también encenderé una fogata para calentarnos… Este frio me está matando.-

Harry veía como su amiga levantaba los escudos alrededor de ellos. Le dolía en el alma verla así. Ella estaba arriesgando todo para ayudarlo y él no podía asegurarle nada. Ni siquiera podía brindar la protección que ella y Ron necesitaban.

Notaba como día a día su amiga, su hermana, su compañera de ruta iba muriéndose por dentro lentamente. Y no era producto por los golpes, los vendajes o las cicatrices que habían ganado a lo largo de ese viaje… No, ella había sido una gran luchadora, nunca se había quejado ni por el frio, ni por el hambre ni por ninguna de las malas decisiones que él había tomado y que ella había acatado sin discutir… veía que poco a poco se estaba dando por vencida, estaba perdiendo la fe.

-Ven Mione, ponte cerca del fuego, la semana pasada has estado enferma y no quiero que empeores-

-Tranquilo Harry, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada. Iré a ver si Ron necesita algo y a recostarme antes de hacer la guardia. Hace días que no duermes, no puedes seguir así.

-No Herm, deja que yo…- Pero Hermione lo interrumpió y no dejó que siguiera. –Harry, hazme caso, necesitas estar fuerte, ésta noche la guardia la hago yo.

Llegada la medianoche por fin Harry pudo dormir y Ron dejó de tener pesadillas a causa de la fiebre. Hermione veía como sus amigos estaban perdidos en el mundo de Morfeo, y le tranquilizaba saber que por lo menos allí estaban tranquilos y en paz.

Mirando el cielo nocturno con esa extraña nebulosa parecida a una aurora boreal, tomó su pluma de su bolso, tinta y empezó a escribir en su diario mientras hacía guardia en la entrada de la tienda. Ésta era una costumbre que ya se le había hecho familiar desde hacía años. Explayaba todos sus pensamientos y miedos en aquel diario luego de su 4to año en Hogwarts cuando se dio cuenta que una nueva era de terror se avecinaría. Quería registrar cada detalle en ese diario para que ninguna información se le escapara de las manos…

_Querido diario, _

_Ya me estoy sintiendo bien, la semana pasada atravesé un resfriado muy fuerte y la fiebre no me dejaba escribir. El pobre Harry nos ha cuidado a Ron y a mí y eso me hace sentir fatal, saber que somos una carga para él en lugar de ser el apoyo que necesita._

_Ron está mejorando lentamente, estuve tentada de llevarlo a San Mungo puesto que nosotros no tenemos la medicina ni los conocimientos necesarios para curarlo como se debe, pero el muy testarudo nos convenció de no hacerlo ya que desconocemos con certeza cuál es la situación en la ciudad… por suerte poco a poco está mostrando mejoras y volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre._

_Los tres hemos estado viajando sin rumbo en estos últimos días huyendo de un grupo de carroñeros que creemos fueron los mismos que nos atacaron la última vez. Aumentamos nuestros escudos alrededor de nuestro campamento y tratamos de cambiar de locación bastante seguido, pero con el estado de Ron no nos es muy fácil. _

_Aun no tenemos noticias de nuestros conocidos, y como si fuera poco por la radio hemos escuchado solo informes desalentadores. El mundo es un desconcierto, Voldemort cada vez es más fuerte y como si fuera poco, con Harry no sabemos cómo continuar. Creemos saber que los horrocruxes que faltan son la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, la diadema de Ravenclaw y la propia Nagini. Sin embargo no tenemos idea de donde pueden estar._

_El tiempo se está acabando, y la profecía se cumplirá en cuanto menos lo esperemos._

_Tengo miedo, pero sé que debemos seguir. Harry lleva un gran peso sobre sus hombros y yo no lo abandonaré cueste lo que me cueste._

_Espero que la próxima vez que te escriba, tenga mejores noticias…_

_Se despide._

_Hermione J. Granger._

Una lágrima caía por su suave mejilla mezclándose con los restos de tierra y sangre reseca producto de los golpes cotidianos.

A lo lejos se empezaban a distinguir los primeros rayos del alba. Se disponía a entrar a la tienda de acampar cuando unos ruidos cercanos la estremecieron.

-BOMBARDA!-

No llegó a darse vuelta cuando varias explosiones empezaron a sonar a metros de ellos.

-Oh, no… Harry, Ron! Rapido! Nos encontraron!

Harry salió cargando a Ron apresuradamente pero ya era tarde… un grupo de mortifagos los estaban acorralando.

Docenas de hechizos empezaron a volar alrededor.

-Avada Kedavra!

-NOO! Ron!- El pelirrojo había caído sin vida de los brazos de Harry…

-CORRE HERMIONE! NO HAY TIEMPO!

Hermione estaba paralizada, uno de sus mejores amigos había sido asesinado por uno de los encapuchados. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, solo sabía que en una mano aun llevaba su diario y su bolso y que en la otra tenia la mano de Harry que la arrastraba por el bosque mientras los perseguían.

-Vamos Mione, corre, tenemos que huir, por el amor a Merlín, reacciona!-

Corría como podían, el camino estaba muy enlodado y era inevitable no tropezarse… Las rodillas le sangraban por cada caída y sus caras estaban llenas de arañazos pero no les importaban, escapar de allí era la meta sin importar que.

-Ha… Harry, ya… ya no puedo más. Mataron a Ron, Harry. No quiero… no quiero seguir- decía entre llantos Hermione

-No digas eso Herm, por favor, tenemos que salir de…

-Ustedes no saldrán de ningún lado, DETENGANLOS! Vociferó uno de los mortifagos que los había alcanzado

-TENEMOS A POTTER! LLAMEN AL SEÑOR TENEBROSO!

-Harry… tengo miedo-Susurró Hermione viendo que no tenían escapatoria

-Yo también Mione, pero saldremos de aquí de alguna forma-

-No lo creo Potter- Una nube negra se formó delante de ellos dando lugar a una figura esquelética… Lord Voldemort había hecho acto de presencia en el lugar –No necesito a tu amiguita sangre sucia… con vida-

- Noo, por favor, te lo ruego. Mátame a mí, a ella no

-Muévete mocoso! Ya llegará tu turno

-TE LO RUEGO! A ELLA NO!

-AVADA KEDAVRA! Y un rayo verde fue lo último que sus ojos color miel vieron

-NOOO, HERMIONEEEE- Harry trató de interponerse, pero fue demasiado tarde… El rayo golpeo en el diario de Hermione haciendo que explotara en miles de partículas brillantes que paradójicamente hacían un maravilloso efecto al contraste de la nebulosa que cubría el cielo de Londres…

Al instante siguiente el diario había desaparecido… y Hermione también.

* * *

_Esta historia continuará… _

_

* * *

_

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia, me encantaría saber que les ha parecido.

**Hasta dentro de poco!**

**Saludos.**

**Sher-Black**


	2. Atrapada

Aviso: "Mensajes del Futuro" es una historia original de mi autoría, aunque los personajes y el contexto en donde se desarrolla son creaciones de la excepcional J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**Atrapada.

Hermione nunca se consideró una persona religiosa, para ella las cosas debían demostrarse con hechos concisos y factibles de ser demostrados, sin embargo, al igual que cualquier ser humano, era imposible no haberse preguntado alguna vez en la vida que era lo que sucedía después de la muerte.

Pues bien, allí se encontraba, muerta y perdida. Y realmente no tenía idea de donde estaba, ni que hacer o a donde ir. Por primera vez en su vida se vio a si misma sin ningún plan en su mente.

Miles de pensamientos albergaban en su cabeza… su amigo Harry que había sido capturado y se encontraba solo, Ron asesinado, Voldemort con más poder que nunca a punto de matar a Harry, los Horrocruxes que no habían terminado de ser encontrados, su familia en Australia con la memoria borrada sin saber que tienen una hija… o tenían…

-Sinceramente las cosas no podrían estar peor- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

Se puso a mirar a su alrededor en busca de alguna respuesta, necesitaba algún indicio que le mostrara por lo menos en donde estaba.

Se sorprendió cuando comenzó a observar más detenidamente el lugar. Se encontraba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, recostada en aquel piso el cual innumerables veces había transitado. Como si fuera una autómata se puso rápidamente de pie por si aparecía la Señora Pince a escarmentarle, pero allí no había nadie, estaba completamente sola teniendo como única compañía esos cientos de libros… Una risa seca, sarcástica y llena de bronca se escapó de sus labios, aquello parecía una cruel paradoja de su vida. ¿Acaso era un castigo por haber pasado mucho tiempo de su vida entre libros?

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar de impotencia y rabia. Realmente nunca imaginó que la vida después de la muerte fuera así. Siempre imaginó que se encontraría con su abuela Anne, su abuelo Armand a quien nunca había llegado a conocer ya que había fallecido antes de que ella naciera, su tortuga Jack a quien había perdido en un viaje a la playa cuando tenía 5 años…; y que todo sería un lugar feliz lleno de luz y alegría en donde podrían sonreír sin parar y pasar buenos momentos continuamente hasta que algún día tuviera que renacer en… no se…en una mariposa!... ¡Incluso cualquier similitud hubiera estado bien para ella!… pero nunca imaginó que una biblioteca solitaria con libros seria donde tendría que pasar la eternidad.

Sumamente desanimada y sin tener ninguna otra cosa que hacer, con su varita en mano iluminó la estancia y empezó a recorrer las estanterías en busca de algo que llamara su atención. Se percató que allí al final del pasillo había algo brillante. Rápidamente se aproximó hasta aquel lugar y cuál grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un enorme y viejo espejo que llegaba casi hasta el techo de la habitación, el cual nunca había visto en dicho lugar. Parecía muy antiguo, su marco era dorado y estaba tallado muy delicado y perfectamente.

No pudo frenar con la tentación de mirarse y realmente le impresionó lo que vio a continuación... Había algo que no encajaba en aquella imagen. Trataba de no perderse ningún detalle, se miraba fijamente de punta a punta sin darse cuenta que era lo que iba mal… Tardó un buen rato en notar que el cambio estaba en sus ojos, o mejor dicho, en su mirada.

Como dice el famoso dicho, los ojos son las ventanas del alma… pues bien, si hubiera que seguir esas palabras al pie de la letra, se podría descubrir que el alma de Hermione pertenecían al de una mujer adulta quien había atravesado muchas vicisitudes a lo largo de su vida…

Se encontró con una mirada fuerte, con unos ojos más oscuros de los que recordaba ver a diario en el espejo del baño. ¡Realmente se impactó! ¡Ya no tenía la mirada de aquella muchacha tal como recordaba!

En lugar de ella, había una de madurez, de experiencia. Una llena de recuerdos y llena de gozos vividos. Una mirada que albergaba las más duras y más bellas situaciones. Una mirada que dejaba entrever a una joven bastante crecida ya. Ya no estaba la niña insegura, se había marchado...

-Sabes, no es educado mirar tan fijamente a las personas- Le dijo una voz proveniente del espejo.

-AHH! AHHHH! Mierda, que susto!- Hermione retrocedió del espanto, produciendo que se tropezara con sus propios pies y aun así, gateaba de espaldas alejándose lo mayor posible de esa imagen que tan estupefacta la había dejado.

Ahora si se había vuelto completamente loca. ¿Cómo era posible que su reflejo le hablara cuando ella no había movido ni un poco sus labios?

-Oye, ¿estás bien? No te asustes, no soy una extraña o ¿acaso no me reconoces? Jajaja -

Lentamente se fue incorporando, sus ojos estaban fuera de sí. Ya estaba acostumbrada de ver cosas fantásticas, todos los años que había pasado en Hogwarts prácticamente habían provocado que ya le fuera difícil sorprenderse… pero esto era distinto, ¡Su propio reflejo le estaba hablando! y no solo eso. La figura se estaba moviendo de una manera bastante extraña, Hermione vio como el cristal del espejo se disolvía como si estuviera elaborado de un liquido plateado y brillante… primero fue un brazo y luego su pierna derecha, lentamente y para asombro de Hermione, su reflejo estaba saliendo del espejo cual película de terror y no solo era eso… la figura se dirigía a su dirección.

Sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos, sus piernas no reaccionaban, su mente estaba en blanco, sus manos temblaban… ninguna parte de su cuerpo tenía la intención de reaccionar.

-¡ALEJATE! Por favor no me hagas daño- Fue lo primero que pudo conciliar decir, mientras trataba inútilmente de amenazarla con su varita, pero su mano temblaba demasiado.

-Tranquilízate Hermione- Le habló en forma tranquila y pausada mirándola firmemente -No te haré daño… -Le sonrió -Quizás prefieras verme de ésta manera- Y al instante la figura imponente de Dumbledore ocupó su lugar – O quizás de ésta forma te guste más- Ahora era Harry quien le devolvía la mirada…

-Por favor, dime quien eres, no me atormentes mas- Le cuestionó Hermione tratando de tranquilizarse para que su voz no quebrara.

-Una pregunta concisa y directa... Muy de tu estilo, pero difícil de contestar. Yo soy lo que soy, soy lo que puedes ver, lo que te rodea, soy el Todo y la Nada en éste mundo donde te encuentras. Represento a tus recuerdos-

-A que te refieres cuando dices "éste mundo"- Le preguntó la ojimiel, nada de lo que le decía la figura le daba buena espina.

-Siempre tan observadora, a ti no se te escapa nada, ¿cierto?. Mira a tu alrededor Hermione y dime lo que ves-

-Estoy atrapada en la biblioteca de Hogwarts-

-Algo de lo que dices es verdad, estás atrapada y yo aunque quisiera no podría ayudarte, pero dime algo, ¿realmente ésta es la biblioteca de Hogwarts?-

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Claro que lo es!, he pasado mucho tiempo aquí como para no reconocerla… Esta de aquí, por ejemplo, es la sección de Herbologia- Dijo moviéndose hasta una esquina, señalándole con su mano extendida unas estanterías – Es fácil darse cuenta, mira los títulos de los libros- Y tomó uno al azar y leyó en vos alta –"Lugares visitados"… ¿Qué? No entiendo, ¿Qué es esto? – Tomó otro libro –"Fechas de Cumpleaños"- Cogió otro más… -"Cronología parte I: Desde los Fundadores de Hogwarts hasta la Rebelión de los Duendes"

Su cara era todo un poema, no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Debo reconocer, Hermione, que eres una persona excesivamente organizada- Reía tranquilamente la representación de Harry.

-No entiendo, por favor explícame que es lo que está ocurriendo- Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, todo era demasiado bizarro como para pensar en ello.

-Siéntate y escucha con atención- Le señalo el escritorio y los sillones que tenían a un lado- Pues lo que te voy a contar necesita de mucho reparo para ser entendido… ¿Estás dispuesta a seguir?-

-Si, por favor, dímelo de una vez- contestó Hermione mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones sin quitar la vista de su locutor.

-Bien, dime, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?-

-No es difícil de olvidar, los mortifagos nos encontraron por fin y asesinaron a Ron, luego nos persiguieron por el bosque a Harry y a mí hasta que nos acorralaron… Allí apareció Voldemort, y él…-Su voz estaba temblando al recordar los sucesos, un nudo en su garganta le hacía difícil continuar hablando.

-Sigue Hermione, ¿Qué sucedió después?-

-Voldemort, él… él me asesino- Las lagrimas caían por su rostro, ya no podía contenerse – ¡El me lanzo el Avada Kedavra y capturo a Harry!

-¿Estás segura? Piensa Hermione y dime en que parte de tu cuerpo golpeó el hechizo-

-Pues… el maleficio…creo que el maleficio golpeó en el libro- Mientras decía esto sus ojos se fueron abriendo desmesuradamente –Es imposible, ¿puede significar eso que no haya muerto?-

-¡Por favor niña!, por supuesto que no estás muerta- Decía despreocupadamente la figura que momentos antes había salido por el espejo –Te consideraba más inteligente Hermione- Le decía con un tono jocoso –No estás muerta, pero eso no significa que no estés atrapada en tu diario- Lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Toda la alegría que había colmado su ser, cayó como una bolsa de plomo hasta sus pies. –¿Atrapada en mi diario?, ¡En mi diario!... ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?-

-¿Acaso tú misma no le habías mencionado a Harry que la nebulosa en el cielo era un fenómeno demasiado raro, y que podría ocasionar extraños acontecimientos?-

_Touché_.

Efectivamente, desde hacía varias semanas que venía analizando diferentes hipótesis acerca de ese insólito suceso que estaba ocurriendo en Londres desde un par de meses atrás.

-Esto es demasiado extraño, déjame ver si entendí bien. Voldemort me arrojó el maleficio asesino, golpeó en el libro y mezclado a esa rara nebulosa, provocó que yo quedara atrapada en el diario- Hermione observó a su interlocutor quien la miraba asintiendo en señal de que lo que decía era correcto –Asumo que los libros que hay en ésta biblioteca son todas mis memorias-

-¡Muy bien Hermione! Veo que has entendido todo a la perfección- aplaudía de alegría su acompañante.

-Ahora bien, presiento que tienes una pregunta más para hacerme, ¿correcto?-

Hermione asintió lentamente, tragó saliva y con vos carrasposa dijo: -Si yo estoy atrapada dentro de mi diario… entonces mi diario ¿en donde se encuentra?- Y no supo porque, pero temió por la respuesta que se avecinaba.

-Bueno, eso lo puedes ver por tu misma, ven y acércate- La copia de Harry se puso de pie y la guio nuevamente hasta el espejo, el cual estaba mostrando unas imágenes. Hermione se acercó un poco más para observar más detenidamente. Estaba demasiado atónita para emitir sonido alguno, se le desorbitaron los ojos y se le iban poniendo cada vez más redondos mientras la boca se le abría más y más…

Lo que Hermione vio a través del espejo la puso nerviosa. Un chico de aspecto atlético, cabello negro y ojos grises estaba escribiendo en su diario.

Durante algunos minutos permaneció alli sin decir palabra alguna, mirando a aquel joven, se lo veia realmente abatido, se acercó un poco mas al espejo para tratar de leer lo que el muchacho escribía en el diario, pero luego recordó que su acompañante seguia detrás de ella. Se dio media vuelta para recriminarle porque había un chico escribiendo en SU diario, pero se percató que nuevamente se encontraba sola en la habitación.

-Genial, simplemente genial- Fue lo único que pudo decir… Por supuesto de una manera sarcástica, marca Granger.

* * *

_Ésta historia continuará…_

___

* * *

_

**Éste capítulo me ha dado mucho que pensar. ****Yo vi y descubrí grandes cosas al verme en el espejo... Mi reflejo me contó muchas historias olvidadas y me mostró un gran camino recorrido. Y a ti, ¿Qué te dice el tuyo?**

_**Éste capitulo va dedicado a todos aquellos que me manden un review con esa respuesta! :)**_

Muchas gracias a todos los que empezaron a leer ésta ficción, especialmente a aquellos que me dejaron sus mensajes (a quienes ya les respondí por privado): **Lolilla, Sakura K.H.U.C, Debi Mid Nighter, Karen Black Colins, Smithback, Gipsy16 y Miadharu28**.

Ustedes son la fuerza que me impulsan a escribir.

Los veo en el próximo capítulo!

Saludos.

**Sher Black.**

__


	3. Del otro lado del espejo

Aviso: "Mensajes del Futuro" es una historia original de mi autoría, aunque los personajes y el contexto en donde se desarrolla son creaciones de la excepcional J.K Rowling.

* * *

_Éste capítulo va dedicado a __**Karen Black Collins**__ y a __**Elsy82**__, quienes me revelaron lo que dicen sus reflejos._

_

* * *

_

** Lean los comentarios al final del capítulo!**

_**

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 3:** Del otro lado del espejo.

Era medianoche y no podía dormir, las sábanas de la cama estaban tiradas en el piso de la habitación por las fastidiosas vueltas que daba. Necesitaba serenarse y la única forma en que lo conseguiría era respirando un poco de aire fresco. Realmente necesitaba salir de allí, sentía que se ahoga dentro de esas cuatro paredes, y le irritaba el hecho de perder el control. Era un poco irascible y eso le recordaba a su madre. Y lo que más odiaba era tener algún parecido con ella. Así que se levantó lentamente para no hacer ruido y en puntas de pie abrió la puerta y bajó por las escaleras.

Deambuló entre los pasillos sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Sus propios pies fueron sus guías y se encargaron de llevarlo hacia donde él quería. Cuando despertó de su ensimismamiento se sorprendió al verse sentado bajo un frondoso sauce frente al lago.

Sus ojos fueron directamente hacia el cielo, ¿Cómo algo podía ser tan hermoso y tan incógnito al mismo tiempo? Desde hacia algunas semanas, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, aquella colorida nebulosa cubría completamente el firmamento creando agraciadas figuras que invitaban a uno a perderse en lo más profundo de su imaginación.

El joven muchacho se recostó sobre el sauce agradecido de que las tupidas hojas lo escondieran lo suficiente como para no tener que preocuparse por si alguien se acercaba. Parsimoniosamente sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la arrugada carta que había recibido ese día proveniente de su prima Andrómeda, y la leyó por milésima vez con la esperanza de descubrir que en realidad todo era una cruel broma.

Sirius Black se encogió sobre sí mismo y enterró sus manos en sus negros cabellos, ocultando su rostro.

Su hermano, Regulus había desaparecido hacia unas cuantas semanas y luego de ser buscado sin tener éxito, su familia había decidido darse por vencida y darlo por muerto. Nunca se había llevado bien con su hermano menor, desde pequeños habían manifestado ser indiscutiblemente diferentes como el día y la noche o el agua y el aceite.

Regulus había sido el hijo perfecto… educado, obediente y estudioso. Era el orgullo de su madre, nunca le había dado problemas. En cambio Sirius era la oveja descarriada… insolente, orgulloso y no dudaba en hacerle frente a sus creencias y avergonzar a su familia.

Su hermano se había incorporado a los secuaces del Señor Tenebroso, los mortífagos como eran tan bien conocidos en esos tiempos. Sin duda su madre habría colapsado de alegría y se habría pavoneado presuntuosa entre su selecto círculo de amistades.

Sirius apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos, y una solitaria lágrima cayó proveniente de sus tristes ojos grises. No podía negar que él y su hermano se llevaban mal, prácticamente se habían tratado como dos completos extraños las veces que habían coincidido en los pasillos del colegio. También era cierto que su mejor amigo James Potter había logrado llenar ese lugar de hermano desde el primer momento. Incluso la familia de James lo había acogido en su propia casa desde el último verano, haciéndole conocer por primera vez lo que era una familia de verdad.

Pero muy en el fondo, Sirius también sabía que Regulus era de su sangre, y con dolor, siempre había guardado en su corazón, la esperanza de que cambiara y no siguiera los oscuros pasos de su familia… Pero así pasó, y la inteligencia del muchacho por primera vez no pudo ayudarlo.

Sirius Black se sentía orgulloso de haber creído en sí mismo y forjar su propio camino, pero en ese preciso momento no podía dejar de pensar en su hermano y en imaginar la dichosa vida que le hubiera esperado de no haber sido influenciado por la odiosa ideología que imponía la familia Black.

Sus ojos miraban hacia la nada… -Pobre Regulus, tan perspicaz en algunas cosas y tan idiota en otras...-Pensó con un dolor amargo, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de amanecer. Se había quedado dormido en los jardines. Los primeros rayos del Sol acariciaron sus mejillas como si fuese un cariñoso gesto para darle el coraje necesario y continuar su vida. Aun abatido y con un fuerte dolor de espalda causado por la mala postura, se levantó apoyándose en el rugoso tronco del árbol, pero algo le llamó su atención, un pequeño objeto se encontraba tirado a unos metros de él.

Se acercó y lo tomó entre sus manos. Era un pequeño libro, sus dedos rozaron la cubierta de color roja, le dio la vuelta y vio un nombre en letras doradas _Hermione J. Granger. _Aquel nombre no le decía nada, pero supuso que ese libro era en verdad alguna especie de diario que le correspondía a aquella persona.

Con curiosidad, sus largos dedos acariciaron el borde lateral de las páginas y abrieron el diario. Estaba en blanco... Verificó el resto de páginas extrañado, las cuales también estaban en blanco, excepto por una fecha en uno de los bordes de la contratapa: 25/12/1995. Si sus cálculos eran correctos eso sería dentro de unos 17 años. Sin entenderlo, cerró el libro, se lo guardó en su túnica y se marchó de allí para regresar a su habitación.

Cuando bajó a desayunar esa mañana todo el mundo en Hogwarts estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido con el menor de los hermanos Black. Sirius oyó muchas teorías acerca de lo que le podría haber sucedido a Regulus, pero una era más ridícula que la otra.

James estaba furioso ya que todo el mundo miraba fijamente a Sirius esperando que reaccionara de alguna manera alterada. Y no dudaba en espantar con sus gritos a cualquiera que osara en preguntarle algo a Sirius.

Por su parte, Sirius no podría haber explicado, ni siquiera a sí mismo, porque no tiraba a la basura el diario de esa tal Granger. El caso es que aunque él sabía que el diario estaba en blanco, pasaba las páginas hacia atrás y hacia adelante, concentrado en ellas como si tuvieran un secreto escondido que él debía descubrir. Y aunque estaba seguro de no haber oído nunca el nombre de Hermione J. Granger, le parecía que ese nombre le decía algo. Pero eso era absurdo.

Esa noche, en la sala común, Peter estaba de mal humor tratando de arreglar su tarea de Transformaciones, la cual consistía en metro y medio de pergamino lleno de borrones, tomó su varita para arreglarlo con un hechizo pero solo logró prenderlo fuego, por lo que empezó a molestar al tranquilo Remus, quien se encontraba leyendo frente a la chimenea, para que le prestara su tarea. Lily mirando de mala manera a Peter, prefirió subir a leer a su habitación para no ser molestada ella también, no sin antes besar a su novio James.

James y Sirius aprovecharon y disimuladamente se fueron a sentar a los sillones más alejados. Y allí el muchacho de ojos grises aprovechó para comentarle sobre el libro que había hallado aquella mañana. James se veía sorprendido y con una chispa en los ojos. Aquella chispa que aparecía cada vez que podía meterse en una nueva aventura.

-¿Tienes el diario aquí para verlo?- Preguntó James emocionado. Y Sirius sacó del interior de su túnica el pequeño libro que había estado llevando durante todo el día.

-_Specialis Revelio_- Murmuró James apuntando al libro. Por un minuto ambos chicos observaron sin parpadear esperando a que algo ocurriera, pero no sucedió nada para desilusión de ambos.

-Nunca había oído sobre alguna Hermione Granger- Dijo extrañado mientras veía el nombre de la chica inscrito en la cubierta. –Y eso es raro teniendo en cuenta que entre tú y yo conocemos a casi todas las chicas de aquí- Agregó con un guiño picaresco. Se pasó inconscientemente una mano por su alborotado pelo haciendo que quedara mas despeinado – No se Canuto, es muy raro, y la fecha en la contratapa me desconcierta aun mas-

-Lo sé, a mí también me parece muy raro- Dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo quien continuaba sosteniendo el libro tratando de encontrar algo más– Pero hay algo que me llama la atención y no sé que es-

-Quizás solo es un simple diario que alguna niña perdió sin haber sido estrenado- Dijo James dándose por vencido- No le des vueltas al asunto Canuto- Acto seguido se puso de pie y le devolvió el libro a su amigo. – Lo mejor que puedes hacer es deshacerte de él, lo que menos necesitas ahora son problemas- Agregó de una forma afectuosa, mirándolo por encima de sus lentes redondos.

Sirius captó a que se refería su amigo, y era verdad. Demasiados pensamientos ocupaban su mente en aquellos momentos como para tener que preocuparse por un tonto diario, de alguna tonta muchacha que quería seguramente escribir tontas cosas de amor.

James se despidió y se fue a dormir, dejando a Sirius solo en la Sala Común. Ya todo el mundo había subido a sus habitaciones mientras ellos charlaban sentados en una esquina. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la chimenea que seguía encendida. Se sentó un momento frente al fuego, con el diario en su regazo, distraídamente tomó una pluma y empezó a hacer garabatos en la primera página, mientras pensaba que haría. Al rato se puso a recoger los libros que había dejado allí para hacer las tareas, puesto que quería irse a descansar. Demasiada acción para un solo día…

Como pudo, se colocó todos los libros y pergaminos entre sus brazos. Apenas veía hacia donde caminaba, trató de ser cuidadoso pero en un desliz se estrelló con los libros de Peter que había dejado desparramados por el suelo. Y lo que sucedió a continuación le pareció que sucedió en cámara lenta.

Mientras Sirius maldecía y se sujetaba el pie que se había lastimado, los rollos de pergamino volaron por el aire, los libros aterrizaron bruscamente, algunos rompiéndose, y el diario de Granger que llevaba en una de sus manos, veía como ahora se dirigía planeando hacia el fuego de la chimenea. Por un segundo dejó de respirar, algo en su interior hizo que, sin saber porque, se abalanzara hacia el diario.

En pleno vuelo las puntas de sus dedos tocaron los bordes de la encuadernación. Sin saber cómo, había podido evitar que el libro se quemara, sin embargo cayó tan abruptamente que todo su cuerpo le insultaba por semejante acción. Su cara quedó a dos centímetros del libro, el cual había aterrizado abierto justo frente a las llamas.

De pronto sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y su boca se fue abriendo cada vez más del estupor. Frente a él unas letras de color marrón escritas con una esmerada y aseada caligrafía fueron apareciendo en el diario. Sus ojos leyeron una simple línea que lo dejó anonadado: _"…descubrimos quien es R.A.B, lo más sorprendente es que ahora sabemos quién fue el que comenzó con la destrucción del que No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado…"_

_

* * *

_

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo. Paso a contestar los reviews por aquí, ya que tengo problemas de conexión en el lugar en donde me encuentro por ahora y se me dificulta para contestar por mensajes privados.**

**A los que me dejen Reviews les mandaré por medio de un inbox un trozo del próximo capítulo!**

**Karen Black Collins:** Estoy muy feliz por tu review. Es bueno despertar en alguien ese tipo de reflexiones. A veces vivimos una determinada rutina que nos hace olvidar nuestro pasado, nuestra historia o nuestros recuerdos. Es bueno que a veces nos reencontremos con uno mismo y recordemos cual es nuestra esencia. Espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo! Besitos!

**Lolilla****:** Gracias preciosa, me alegro que te esté gustando la historia. Prometo ir actualizando lo más rápido posible. Besos!

**Miadharu28:** Hola! Bueno, ya me han preguntado esto. Cuando imaginé ésta historia no iba a aparecer ningún diario en verdad. Pero luego cuando comencé a escribirla vi que un diario sería una buena idea. Y claro, tienes razón, Tom Riddle también tenía uno. Pero déjame decirte que tienen más diferencias que semejanzas. Igualmente, espero que te guste la idea!

**Elsy82:** Gracias a ti también por dejarme conocer tu reflejo. Seguro que eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Nunca pierdas ese brillo que te caracteriza, tienes un largo camino por recorrer y ese brillo te iluminará. Espero que te haya gustado ésta actualización. Besitos!

**Elizza Malfoy:** Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic. Si el capitulo anterior te dejó picada, éste te habrá dejado más aun, no? Jeje, debo admitir que se está poniendo interesante. Espero tus comentarios. Besos!

**Gipsy16:** Hola, gracias por tu mensajito. Me alegra haberte sorprendido, no te pierdas los próximos capítulos que se va a poner aun mejor! En cuanto al diario, como ya he dicho, tienen más diferencias que semejanzas con el de Tom Riddle. Cuéntame que te ha parecido. Besossss!

**Elvilde:** Hola, muchas gracias por tu mensaje. Como me pediste, me he pasado por tu fic y la verdad está muy bueno, ese personaje que has creado promete mucho, aunque me da pena la pobre de Hermione todo lo que ha sufrido. Espero que tu también continúes con tu historia pronto! Besos, hasta la próxima!

**Debi Mid Nighter: **Muchas gracias por tu review. Me pone muy feliz que pienses que soy creativa. Trato de ser lo más original posible para ir sorprendiéndolos capitulo tras capitulo. Espero que éste nuevo cap haya llenado tus expectativas. Espero tus comentarios! Besos!

**Claudia Potter-Black:** Gracias por tu mensaje. Bueno si bien en el capitulo no se cuenta con detalles como apareció el diario, se da a entender… Tanto en la época de Hermione como en la época del joven Sirius Black, el poder de Voldemort ha estado en su esplendor. Y las maldiciones diarias han producido esa nebulosa. Lo cual ha servido de canal, por así decirlo entre una época y la otra. Trataré de explicar ésta idea en los próximos capítulos. Espero que te haya gustado y espero tus comentarios. Besos!

**Sucubos:** Gracias por pasarte por mi historia. Prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Espero que te esté gustando!

MILES DE BESOS, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!

**SHER BLACK**


	4. Un día nada normal

**Aviso**: "Mensajes del Futuro" es una historia original de mi autoría, aunque los personajes y el contexto en donde se desarrolla son creaciones de la excepcional J.K Rowling.

* * *

_En primer lugar, perdón por la tardanza. Pero como sabran Fanfiction ha estado funcionando mal... ya me estaba desesperando!_

_En segundo lugar, muchas, pero muchas gracias a **Karen Black Colins**, **Melody-Harden**, **Sucubos**, **Claudia Potter-Black**, **Elizza Malfoy**, **Miadharu28 **y a **Anazkyf**. Cada vez que recibo un review de ustedes siento mariposas en el estómago y mi corazón se pone muyyyy feliz._

_Saber que lo que hago es del agrado de ustedes me impulsa a seguir escribiendo cada vez más. Muchas gracias de todo corazón por los sentimientos tan lindos que me provocan con sus mensajitos!_

_Y a todos aquellos que no me escriben, pero que siguen mi historia y me agregan como Favorite Story o Favorite Author. También les agradezco muchisimo. Ojalá les esté gustando la trama._

_Ahora si, disfruten de éste nuevo capítulo!_

_Muchisimos besos, y hasta pronto._

**_Sher Black._**

* * *

.

**Capítulo 4: **Un día nada normal.

.

Sirius estaba recostado frente al fuego de la sala común rodeado de hermosas mujeres. Una morena alta de labios carnosos le hacía suaves masajes en su cuello, mientras una rubia de mirada picara le entregaba ranas de chocolates directo a su boca. Pero sentía que faltaba alguien más… buscó con sus ojos hasta que por fin la encontraron. Su mirada gris chocó con unos ojos verdes esmeralda que estaban entre las sombras.

-Lily, ¿qué haces aquí? Si Cornamenta te ve se enojará- Preguntó con una mezcla de temor y vergüenza Sirius.

Lily salió de las sombras, pero para su sorpresa no era la pelirroja quien ahora lo miraba. Era su hermano Regulus quien lo veía burlón.

Su sueño cambió de improvisto. Ahora se encontraba en su antigua habitación de Grimmauld Place.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe provocando que algunas astillas de madera saltaran. Una persona encapuchada entró como un torbellino gritando a todo pulmón… luego se quedó callado y miró a Sirius a los ojos. Se tambaleó y se apoyó en la pared dejando oscuras manchas de sangre en todo lo que iba tocando. A duras penas se acercó a Sirius y lo tomó de los hombros.

Frente a él tenía a su hermano pequeño cubierto de sangre y con los ojos llenos de emoción.

-Lo he logrado Sirius- Le dijo en un susurro.

Abrió los ojos. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza de un sudor frio, las sabanas de la cama estaban pegadas a su cuerpo aprisionándolo y su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que se saldría de su pecho. Se llevo sus manos hacia su cabello para tranquilizarse y tratar de recordar lo que había soñado.

-R.A.B- susurró antes de caer dormido nuevamente.

* * *

Aunque el tiempo era perfecto, aunque el ambiente era tan alegre porque faltaban diez semanas para la graduación, aunque James y Lily estaban mejor que nunca… Sirius nunca en su vida se había sentido tan solo. No solo le pesaba la muerte de su hermano, sino que además se sentía alejado de sus amigos.

James y Lily habían decidido contraer matrimonio durante ese verano luego de terminadas las clases, por lo que tendría que irse buscando otro lugar para vivir. Por el momento la mejor alternativa era el Caldero Chorreante. A pesar de las súplicas de James por irse a quedar un tiempo con ellos, Sirius le rechazó la oferta. No quería ser una molestia en la nueva familia que formaría su amigo.

Peter cada día estaba más distante. Había dejado de ser aquel muchacho bonachón para convertirse en un ente solitario, a veces podían pasar horas sin que nadie supiera de él. Ciertamente, no era el único que estaba con esa actitud. Remus también se había alejado un poco, alegando que los EXTASIS eran los exámenes más importantes y no debía desconcentrarse.

Salió de la Sala Común y empezó a caminar con su elegante porte por el castillo sin rumbo alguno. Los pasillos se encontraban totalmente vacios puesto que ese fin de semana muchos de los alumnos habían ido a Hogsmeade.

Caminaba lento pero seguro con su cabeza en alto, con una exquisitez única al mejor estilo Black. En sus manos llevaba el diario de Hermione… Hacia unos días atrás había leído una pequeña frase que había desaparecido con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido. Aun no se decidía si aquello había sido obra de su imaginación o si realmente había sucedido. Pero cualquiera sea la respuesta, aquel hecho lo había obligado a no parar hasta descubrir algo más.

Dobló en uno de los pasillos y sin darse cuenta, chocó de frente con otra persona. Tanto el diario como los libros que cargaba el otro individuo salieron volando.

-¡Black!- escupió con rencor Snape -¿Acaso eres ciego?

-La verdad Snivellus, me encantaría ser ciego, porque verte un sábado desde tan temprano es lo último que uno quisiera- Le respondió con una calma fingida, como si estuviese hablando del clima mientras palpaba el suelo para tomar el diario que se había caído.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA BLACK!-

Con una rapidez antinatural, ambos ya habían sacado sus varitas, preparados para atacarse. Sus miradas destilaban odio puro, y sus varitas reafirmaban éste hecho produciendo chispas en la punta.

-¿¡Pero que significa ésto!- La profesora McGonagall se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos bastante enojada. –Guarden eso inmediatamente… Black, Snape, 5 puntos menos para cada uno. -¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que está prohibido realizar magia en los pasillos?, ¡y menos para pelear! Sigan sus caminos si no quieren que sean 10- Los amenazó la profesora.

Snape le dirigió una mirada llena de aborrecimiento a Sirius, tomó sus libros y se marchó rápidamente, dándole un disimulado empujón con su hombro cuando pasó por su lado. Sirius se contuvo de maldecirlo allí mismo a pesar de lo que pudiera hacerle McGonagall, por lo que dio la vuelta y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para el desayuno.

Abrió las pesadas puertas del salón, con el seño fruncido marcado en su mirada atravesó las mesas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin rápidamente mientras murmuraba en voz baja como si estuviera teniendo una pelea en su fuero interno. Como era habitual durante los fines de semana, había muy poca gente aún. Algunos se iban a Hogsmeade, y otros preferían dormir hasta tarde. En la mesa de Gryffindor pudo ver que leyendo El Profeta de ese día se encontraba su mejor amigo.

-¿Alguna noticia interesante Cornamenta?- Preguntó el ojigris mientras tomaba asiento frente a su amigo y se servía unas tostadas y se preparaba como todas las mañanas su taza con te y limón.

-Lo mismo de siempre-Respondió James sin levantar la vista del periódico –una familia desaparecida, un pueblo muggle masacrado, un funcionario del ministerio quien señala haber sido maldecido por un _Imperius, _y más explicaciones sobre la nebulosa que todavía no ha desaparecido- Levantó la mirada hacia su amigo y frunció el entrecejo -Te has encontrado con Snape.- No era una pregunta, era un hecho.

-Sí, ¿acaso soy muy obvio? ese idiota me saca de quicio cada vez que se cruza en mi camino- dijo malhumoradamente Sirius mientras bufaba sonoramente.

-Aja, te entiendo perfectamente amigo… - Lo reanimó James mientras lo miraba por encima de sus lentes y sus manos apoyadas tranquilamente sobre la mesa- Pero sabes, me estás preocupando, temo que tanto tiempo con Snape te esté afectando.

Sirius quien estaba por morder una tostada, paró de golpe y miró confundido a su amigo –Pero que dices, ¿estás loco?-

-¿Entonces que haces con ese libro de Pociones que llevas ahí?, ¿Acaso pretendes vengarte de Snape sacando mejor nota que él en el EXTASIS, o qué?- Preguntó burlón James mientras estiraba sus manos y tomaba el libro que Sirius había traído.

-¿Alucinas Cornamenta? ¿Qué estás dicien…- Sirius dejó de hablar momentáneamente…. -¿y, el diario?... ¿!el diario?... ¡EL DIARIO…MIERDA!- Se puso de pie de golpe provocando que la taza de té se volcara por la mesa y mojara el periódico. Comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados.

-Sabes, tu grado de locura nunca deja de sorprenderme Canuto- Le bromeó James mientras veía que ahora, su amigo estaba buscando como loco debajo de la mesa de Gryffindor.

Lentamente se incorporó mientras susurraba palabras imperceptibles. Estaba pálido…-No entiendes James, he perdido el diario de Granger… creo… creo que se lo llevó Snivellus-

-Por los calzones de Merlín, Canuto… ¿nunca podremos tener un día normal?-James ya se había puesto de pie - Vamos, sígueme perrito- Le indicó mientras se disponía a salir del Gran Comedor.

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?- Preguntó el joven Black siguiendo a su amigo.

-Iremos a recobrar el bendito diario… y de paso le haremos una pequeña visita a nuestras amigas las serpientes- La cara de James Potter se transformó para dar paso a una sonrisa socarrona.

* * *

-_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_- Susurró una voz.

-Eso no es ninguna noticia, nunca lo son- Le dijo burlonamente una segunda voz a la primera.

-Jajaja, que idiota, aprendí de ti Cornamenta- Le contestó Sirius mientras le daba de broma, un golpe en la cabeza a su interlocutor.

Ambos muchachos se encontraban escondidos bajo la capa de invisibilidad a muchos metros por debajo del Salón Comedor, más específicamente cerca de las mazmorras del colegio. Realmente ese lugar no parecía que perteneciera a Hogwarts, era sombrío y de aspecto desagradable.

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí Cornamenta? –

-Sí, completamente seguro, he salido un par de veces con una muchacha de Slytherin hace 2 años solo para saber donde se encontraba la Sala Común de las serpientes y siempre la acompañaba hasta aquí- Le respondió James –Además mira el mapa, aquí está Snivellus, supuestamente se encuentra detrás de ésta pared- Señaló un pequeño punto negro en donde decía _Severus Snape_ – Por suerte está solo-

Se acercaron hacia un trecho de muro descubierto y húmedo. –Ésta debe ser la entrada, revisa el mapa Canuto a ver si dice cual es la contraseña-

Sirius volvió a mirar el mapa y efectivamente entre los rótulos de "_James Potter_" y "_Sirius Black_" decía "_Grandeza Eterna_".

-Grandeza Eterna- Susurró a continuación, haciendo que una puerta disimulada en la pared se abriera. James y Sirius se miraron triunfantes y entraron.

La sala Común de Slytherin estaba construida con muros y techo de piedra al igual que el resto del castillo, sin embargo todo tenía un color verdoso causado por todas las lámparas que colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Enfrente de ellos habías varios muebles de caoba y algunos sillones de pana verde los cuales estaban frente a la crepitante hoguera. Afortunadamente no había nadie allí, solo había una figura durmiendo en uno de los sillones, quien para suerte de ellos, era nada más ni nada menos que Severus Snape.

-Sabes, hasta al verlo dormir me da asco- Dijo Sirius poniendo cara de desagrado. –Sabes Cornamenta, ésta sería una buena oportunidad para matarlo, podemos hacer que parezca un accidente- Agregó provocando una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Por más que me atraiga la idea, no quisiera que a mi mejor amigo lo encerraran en Azkaban- Le respondió James riendo. –Pero eso no quita que no pueda hacer ésto- Apuntó con su varita a Snape y murmuro unas palabras, a continuación tanto su pelo como sus cejas se volvieron de un rosa chillón.

Sirius y James trataban de ahogar la risa con sus puños. -Mira sobre la mesa… allí, ¿ese de ahí abajo no es el diario que buscas?- Le señaló James quien aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reír.

-Oh, qué alivio, gracias a Merlín- Dijo Sirius mientras alargaba su mano por debajo de la capa para agarrar el diario que había perdido, pero desgraciadamente tiró los libros que estaban encima del diario provocando que se cayeran e hicieran bastante ruido.

-¡Mierda!- Susurraron sus labios. Automáticamente su cuerpo se congeló, con la mano aun fuera de la capa sosteniendo el diario, se movió lentamente hacia atrás. Empezó a respirar tranquilamente… afortunadamente Snape no había escuchado el ruido y seguía durmiendo.

-Vamos Canuto, regresemos, dentro de poco la gente volverá de Hogsmeade y pueden descubrirnos- Indicó con premura James mientras trataba de empujar a Sirius hacia la salida.

-Espera, ¿Qué es eso?- Contestó Sirius señalando algo en el piso. Salió del interior de la capa, caminó unos pasos y se agachó para tomar un sobre del suelo, que seguro se había caído junto a los libros. Acto seguido lo abrió y sacó de ella una carta escrita con una perfecta caligrafía en una hoja color plateada y leyó:

_Estimado Severus,_

_Nos dirigimos a ti, con el agrado de poder invitarte a nuestra tan esperada boda. La misma se realizará el día 1 de Julio a las 20:00 hs en los jardines de la mansión de la familia Malfoy._

_A la espera de contar con tu participación, _

_Te saludan, _

_Tus amigos Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black._

La cara de Sirius era todo un poema, muy en el fondo sentía lastima por su prima. Aunque pensándolo bien, ambos hacían la pareja perfecta. Eran igual de presuntuosos, orgullosos, provenientes de familias adineradas y lo más importante para ellos… completamente de sangre limpia.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dio media vuelta y la imagen que vio lo empalideció… Snape se estaba despertando. Rápidamente se metió bajo la capa y junto a James salieron corriendo hacia la salida para luego tomar el corredor.

Severus Snape se desperezo y levantó con desconcierto una de sus ahora rosas cejas, y vio a lo lejos como la puerta de la sala común se cerraba. Extrañamente allí no había nadie. Desconfiado, tomo todos sus libros los cuales estaban tirados por el piso y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

James y Sirius entraron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor como si fueran un torbellino. Sus corazones latían desbocadamente de los nervios que le habían producido aquella travesía a la sala de Slytherin. No les importó saber si la capa los estaba cubriendo o no, solo atinaron a dejarse caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones.

-Wow, eso ha sido…-Empezó a decir Sirius.

-… intenso- Concluyó James.

Ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a destornillarse de risa.

-Veo que están de muy buen humor, ¿a qué se debe?- Una voz femenina hizo que se dieran vuelta velozmente. Lily bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía hacia ellos sonriendo.

Disimuladamente Sirius escondió el mapa y la capa bajo su túnica. –Oh, nada pelirroja, solo estábamos aquí hablando del nuevo cambio de look que lleva Snape- Contestó Sirius inocentemente.

El semblante de Lily cambió completamente, los miró tratando de analizarlos, y a continuación dijo seriamente – Espero que ustedes dos no hayan hecho nada malo-

-Err, bueno… creo que iré al dormitorio- Dijo rápidamente Sirius poniéndose de pie. James lo miró de mala gana, ahora tendría que rebuscársela él solo para no hacer enojar a su novia.

Sirius entró a la habitación que compartía junto a sus amigos. Peter no estaba, no le extrañó, últimamente desaparecía sin avisar. Solo se encontraba Remus allí, quien aún seguía durmiendo profundamente.

Se dirigió al baúl de James, lo abrió con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a su amigo, y guardó la capa para volverse invisible y el mapa. A continuación sacó de uno de sus bolsillos el diario de Granger, y luego se dirigió a su cama, allí estaba el libro de pociones avanzadas que había tomado por error de Snape. Se sentó cómodamente sobre el colchón apoyando el diario frente a él, cerró los doseles de la cama y se puso a revisar el libro de pociones.

Pudo reconocer el libro, era el mismo que había utilizado en pociones el año anterior. La diferencia era que éste se encontraba lleno de anotaciones. Empezó a recorrer rápidamente las páginas, hasta llegar a la última. Con una caligrafía pequeña y apretada había una anotación que rezaba lo siguiente: "_Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo_"

Levantó una ceja al leer aquello… Era muy extraño, ese libro no le pertenecía a ningún príncipe… le pertenecía a Snape.

Volvió a mirar las páginas hasta que leyó que en la esquina de una de ellas había una pequeña palabra que sobresalía del resto: "Sectumsempra"… Aquello parecía un hechizo, pero nunca lo había escuchado. La curiosidad había golpeado a Sirius en la cara, y ahora se sentía tentado. Quería probar para que servía ese encantamiento y quería saberlo ya.

Tomó su varita y apuntó al dormido Remus. Seguro que sería una broma genial despertarlo de esa manera…

Se disponía a lanzar el hechizo, realmente se sentía seducido por aprender un nuevo truco... Estaba por murmurar las palabras, cuando una voz firme pero dulce le dijo –Sirius, no lo hagas-

Su sangre se congeló y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa… ¿Había sido su imaginación o la voz provenía del libro?

Lentamente comenzó a darse la vuelta.

* * *

**_Esta historia continuará..._**


End file.
